


It'll be better soon (Tumblr prompt)

by TalkshowsOnMute (Drearytale)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam!Centric, M/M, Sickfic, Worried boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearytale/pseuds/TalkshowsOnMute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Liam gets sick with a cold or something and the boys have to be there for him, even if everybody is used to Daddy Direction watching out for them - Zianourry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be better soon (Tumblr prompt)

“Guys? Get ready, driver’s here in 10 minutes!”

Niall looked into the living room and found three of his boyfriends chilling on the couch. “What are you waiting for? Come on, get up!” He took Louis’ hand to pull him upwards, when he noticed someone was missing. “Hey, where’s Liam?”

“I’ll go and get him!”, Harry offered and stood up. He stretched his back and walked out of the room, towards the door to Liam’s room. Now that he was thinking about it, it was strange that the boy had spend the whole time alone in his room. Usually he loved to spend as much time with his friends as possible.

Harry knocked carefully against the wooden door. “Hey there… Liam?”

“Yeah?”

Harry opened the door and peeked into the room. He frowned when he saw his boyfriend lying on his bed, just staring against the ceiling. “Are you okay?”, he demanded to know as he slowly walked towards the bed.

“Sure…” Liam turned his head and watched as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. “So, what’s up?”

“You could move your lazy ass out of the bed, considering that we have to leave in a few minutes.”

Harry laughed and reached forward to brush the hair out of his friend’s forehead, but as his fingertips touched the skin, his smile slowly faded. “Jesus, Li! You’re burning up!”

“I’m fine!” Liam shoved the hand away and sat up. He closed his eyes for a moment and grimaced. “Just a little headache.”, he admitted through his teeth. “But it’s nothing too bad.”

“Are you sure?” Harry tilted his head and observed his friend closely. Again he reached out for Liam’s forehead. “I think you have a fever. Maybe you should really take a day off.” He gently stroked his cheek, which was hot as well. “Anything besides the headache?”, he asked quietly. “Are you feeling sick? Are you in pain? Or…”

“Harry, please!” Liam held up his hands. “I’m okay, really. And we only have to sing three songs on the show tonight, and… you know. The show must go on.” He let out a little sigh as Harry’s fingers began to massage his temples. “Even if I have to admit that this feels really good.” he continued with a slight smile. “Whatever. I’ll just sleep it off afterwards, and tomorrow I will be perfectly fine!” He tried to get up, but quickly grabbed Harry’s shoulders as the world around him started spinning.

“Whoa, slowly!” Harry watched the older boy with concerned eyes and held a hand on his back to steady him. “Li, you…”

“…got up too quickly, that’s all.”

Harry shook his head in a frustrated way, but he knew that there was little he could do. Sometimes Liam was way too stubborn for his own good. “Okay, but… take it easy, yeah? Promise?” He stood as well and hugged Liam from behind. “And if it’s getting worse you’re gonna tell me, okay?”

Liam smiled slightly. “I really do love you, you know that?”

“I love you too. And as much as I love to hear that, it won’t trick me. You haven’t answered a single question.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Okay. I promise to take it easy, and if I feel any more bad, you’ll be the first to know. Can we just go now?”

~

The show hadn’t been anything special. Reporters, who asked the same questions they’d been asked a hundred times before, so that they were able to answer them smoothly without even thinking – which was a really good thing for Liam. His headache had gotten worse, but he didn’t want the others to know.

Harry was literally glued to his side for the whole day.

During the whole interview he sat next to Liam on the couch, having the older boy pulled a little close, so that Liam was slightly leaning into his side. Whenever Liam stumbled over a question, Harry was quick to pick up the sentence and continue it in an exited voice, like he couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to even finish.

Niall, Louis and Zayn shared confused looks every time something like that happened – which was pretty often to be honest. They sensed that something was up, even if they didn’t understand what exactly was going on.

Later, on stage, it was pretty obvious to all of them that Liam was totally out of it, even if he tried very hard to hide it.

He had gotten so pale that he looked like he was about to faint every moment, so without speaking about it they managed that one of them always was on Liam’s side, just in case.

Especially Niall was flustered and tried his best to cheer his boyfriend up whenever he stood next to him to put an arm around his shoulders.

As soon as they’d finished their three songs, they left the stage. They felt a bit sorry for the fans, but it was more important to get Liam to tell them what was wrong and to give the boy a chance to rest.

Backstage they got him to lie down on the same couch they’d used for the interview and built half a circle around him.

“Love, what’s wrong?”, Louis asked softly and got on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

“I’m dizzy!”, Liam mumbled, seeing no use in denying it anymore. The show was over, now he could just go home, get in bed and simply feel miserable.

Harry frowned and took over Louis’ place. “Have you eaten anything at all today?” He watched with concerned eyes as his boyfriend slightly shook his head.

“Wasn’t hungry…”, Liam answered weakly and squeezed his eyes shut as the room began to spin again.

“Here, I have a coke!”, Niall offered. “The sugar will make you feel better, I promise.”

Harry took the bottle out of Niall’s hand and helped Liam to sit up a bit. “Get Paul and tell him that we want to go back right now. Okay?”

“Already done!” Zayn came back – Harry hadn’t even noticed he was gone in the first place, he only had eyes for his sick friend. “Let’s get him into the car.”

“I can walk by myself!”, Liam protested as they attempted to grab him. “It won’t kill me, so chill out!” Yeah, okay – he was a grump when he got ill – or being precise, he was a grump when someone saw him when he was in that state. He preferred to deal with it on his own.

But when they were seated in the van and Louis pulled him close, so that he could rest his aching head on the older boy’s shoulder, he didn’t have the wish to be alone anymore. It felt good to be hold like that.

“You’re feeling okay?”, Louis asked with low voice and pressed a kiss on Liam’s burning hot forehead.

“Mhh…” Liam closed his eyes and dozed off.

It was about ten minutes later that he noticed that he was really, really sick. Like, if he didn’t get out of here immediately… “Can we stop?”, he asked, his voice not more than a whisper.

Louis looked up in alarm, nodded and turned to the driver. “Stop the car, please.”

As soon as the car pulled over and stopped, Liam opened the door and almost ran out of it. He took a deep, shuddering breath before he went a few steps away, crouched down and vomited on the ground.

Louis quickly undid his seatbelt and followed his boyfriend, who was coughing weakly.

“God, I’m sorry!”, he mumbled. “I’m disgusting.”

“You’re not, you’re only sick. Happens to the best of us!”, Louis stated simply and rubbed circles on Liam’s back to soothe the boy.

“But I _feel_ disgusting!” Liam sighed deeply and reached into his pocket. He found a tissue and wiped his mouth. “Well, okay, I’m ready to go on.”

“You sure?”, Louis asked, still worried.

“Kinda. I think I just needed to get it out, I feel a lot better actually.”

“Sure you do”, Louis mumbled unbelieving and half-carried Liam back into the van, where the other boys were waiting with worried expressions all over their faces.

They had to stop again twice before they reached home. When they finally arrived, Liam wasn’t any more than a shaking ball in Louis’ lap.

“Come on, Babe.” Zayn carefully lifted Liam up and carried him towards the door. The sick boy didn’t even find it in him to protest anymore. He just pressed his eyes shut and hoped desperately not to be sick again. The up and down whenever Zayn took another step did the weirdest things to his stomach.

Harry and Louis still stood at the car, watching his boyfriends. Niall was already unlocking the door and entering the flat, leaving the door white open for Zayn and Liam. He most probably headed straight to the phone to call a doctor.

“It’s strange, don’t you think?” Harry asked and opened his arms, so Louis could cuddle against his chest. “When Liam is sick. He is… you know… Daddy Direction and everything.”

“I hate it when anyone of you is sick, no matter who”, Louis stated. “Niall always looks like he was about to cry, it’s heart-breaking. Zayn gets demanding, but how could one deny him anything when he is so miserable? And you, you just get so terribly quiet that I have no clue what’s going on in your head. Liam somehow always know what to do. But now…”

“You get clingy when you’re ill. You always need someone to cuddle right next to you. Works also when you are stressed – right?”

Louis smiled and snuggled deeper into the embrace. “Pretty well, yeah. But we should go. Maybe they need our help with Liam.”

Hand in hand they walked into the house and headed straight for Liam’s room.

Zayn was sitting on the edge of the bed. “He’s feverish, 38, 7”, he informed the incoming boys. “Can one of you get a wet washcloth or something like that? Or, you know, the thing where you wrap towels around his legs? Maybe~”

He interrupted himself as Liam bolted upwards and reached for the garbage can.

“I’ll go”, Harry said quickly and turned on his heels. As much as he loved Liam, he had a weak stomach and wasn’t really comfortable with vomiting people. Sitting it out with his boyfriend would most likely make him sick himself, which would mean more work for the others. No need to tempt the fate.

Louis on the other hand joined his boyfriends on the bed and steadied Liam. “It’s okay, love”, he shushed. “It’ll be better soon. I promise.”

“It’s flu season.” Niall came into the room with the phone in his hands. “The doctor said he would come out if his fever reaches 39 degrees, we should try to get his temperature down.”

“No!” Liam’s voice sounded dump, since he still had his head in the bucket. He slowly looked up and reached for the water on his nightstand. Zayn put the trashcan next to the bed and opened the bottle, steadying Liam’s shaking hands with his own.

“I want you to leave”, Liam whimpered after he drank a sip. “I don’t want to get anyone of you sick.”

“Well, if we get it it’s too late now, no matter what” Louis stated and helped his boyfriend lie down. “And it’s not that I care anyway.”

“Me neither. Hey, and if enough of us get sick, all of us could take a few days off. What’s the use in doing publicity stuff when half of the band is missing?” Niall smirked as he also climbed onto the bed.

“You know our management. They’ll make us go as long as possible.” Zayn smiled at Niall’s idea. “And if I had the choice, I’d prefer the most boring interview over this.” He pointed at the shivering Liam and wiped the cold sweat off his pale boyfriends forehead.

“Me too” Harry said from the door and entered the room with some wet fabrics in his hands. “I’m sorry to interrupt your cuddle-session, but we should make the cold compresses.”

“Sure.” Niall removed the blanket from Liam’s legs, flinching slightly by the agonized whimper his boyfriend responded with. “Sorry Baby, but you need to get better. It won’t take long.”

As quick as possible they wrapped the towels around Liam’s legs while Zayn placed the washcloth on his forehead.

“Try to sleep a bit”, Louis suggested and inched closer to his sick boyfriend. “Let us take care of you. You do that for us all the time.”

“I love you. All of you.” Liam smiled weakly and closed his eyes, sighing happily as the body heat of his boyfriend helped to drive the coldness out of his bones.

“We love you too.” One by one they also slid under the blanket and snuggled with their already lying boyfriends.

Harry giggled as Zayn yawned himself. “Well, good night to you too, honey”, he smirked and kissed Zayn’s neck lightly, before he closed his eyes.

~

When they woke up the next morning, it was Louis who groaned miserably, jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

“See? I told you so”, Liam whispered tiredly. He still felt like shit, and now he got Louis sick as well.

“Yeah. But as we said yesterday… It would have happened even if we had left you alone”, Zayn reassured him and caressed Liam’s hair while Niall already got up to look after Louis.

“You know what? If you’re already worrying about us again, it means you’re getting better, Li”, Harry grinned.

“How couldn’t I, with the best boys taking care of me…” Liam mumbled before he drifted off again.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was the first prompt I ever got.  
> Still a little unused to me having to pick up other peoples ideas and turn them into a own story, but I really had fun with this one.  
> Hope you liked it as well :)


End file.
